Conventionally, in the broadcasting field, especially in a live sport telecast and the like, to concatenate a plurality of scenes recorded by a plurality of camcorders or to change the duration of each of the scenes, the plurality of scenes are played back and edited using a recording/playback device including a recording medium allowing for a faster random access such as a hard disk device. While such a recording/playback device including a recording medium allowing for a faster random access is improved in convenience in comparison with a video tape recorder carrying out a sequential access, still much is left to be improved in terms of operability.
For improved operability, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H09-233430 discloses a device for recognizing an order and duration of a series of scenes to be played back and further editing the series of scenes, by, for example, displaying in chronological order the series of scenes to be played back in a bar chart having segments reflecting the duration of each of the scenes.    Patent Citation 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H09-233430